Finally Defying Gravity
by WSCMiracle
Summary: "I have to go, Hatori-san. Tell Akito, if you'd like, because she'll never find me." "Where will you take her?" "She's waiting for me in America" songfic to Defying Gravity from Wicked. Kureno will leave service to Akito for the love of his life- Uotani Arisa.


**HEY GUYS! Belgium here again with the longest fic I've ever written! For the record, I am a STRONG AkitoXShigure supporter and this isn't meant to seem HatoriXAkito. **

**Lyrics to **_**Defying Gravity **_**were changed a bit to fit the storyline, BTW. Gonna cut to the chase here-**

**I don't own Fruits Basket OR Wicked. If you're dedicated enough to care, you'll know who DOES own them. K? K. Enjoy!**

"Kureno-san_."_

I continued to face the window, not caring to look back.

"What could you possibly want, Hatori-san?"

He paused, clearly swallowing a smart-tongued retort. "Don't bother cowering, _tori_. Akito-san calls for you."

A single laugh escaped me, "Ha!" before a rare bout of sarcasm kicked in. "So go answer her! We held the same job after all. I certainly won't go back to that room..."

_Kureno, why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?_

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how_

_You hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever_

"...You know that I don't like it any more than you do."

"So leave! It's not so hard, _doragon_."

"I can't do that, Kureno-san. I cannot leave her. Someone has to pick up the pieces every time that _inu _breaks her heart."

_I hope YOU'RE happy_

_I hope you're happy too_

_I hope you're proud how you_

_Would grovel in submission _

_To feed your own ambition_

"I wish you luck, Hatori-san. You know that she's only using you."

I was tempted to turn and watch his face darken.

He finally spoke up, saying, "You, too. If it's your Outsider that you've chosen, then live long in love with her."

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy right now_

Soon, though, I gave in and turned around.

The _Doragon_ spoke, "Kureno-san... Just say you're sorry."

_You can still be with Akito_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted_

I slowly shook my head. "No. I love Arisa and that's that."

_But I don't want it_

_No- I can't want it anymore_

"It's like I only want her, no matter what. I have no regards for the Sohma House anymore, either. I can't stay here and act the compliant servant any longer."

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by_

_The rules of someone else's game_

My resolve hardened further. "Besides, I've already made plans, bought tickets, gotten Arisa's consent..."

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes, and leap_

"...all I have to do is get the heck out of here."

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Hatori's hand rested on my shoulder. He waited until I looked him in the eye before saying, "Being with God is so much better."

_Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur_

"Since when?" I was fuming. How dare he try and help her pin my wings! "That child has reduced me to nothing, taking more from my body and soul than I ever thought was possible."

I would marry my love and protect us from Akito. Was that a possibility? Not even God knew. I suppose taking risks was all part of the adventure.

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know_

All the years I served her, I was under the illusion that she loved me. I couldn't leave, thinking it would break her heart and knowing that it would break mine.

It wasn't love. I paid too much for it to truly be love. Arisa is love. She is the fullest aspect of love.

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love; I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

"I have to go, Hatori-san. Tell Akito-san if you'd like because she'll never catch me."

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

He turned to leave, but I stopped him in the doorway, saying, "Hatori-san..." His visible eye caught mine. "Come with me. Think of what we could do. Together." I could practically feel him wavering on the idea. He wanted to leave as desperately as I did.

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Hatori_

_Dreams the way we planned 'em_

"Think of Mayuko-chan."

His eyes widened. "Mayu..."

"I'm sure that she waits for you still."

_If we work in tandem_

"What will Shigure-san do? That bumbling idiot will drive Akito-san mad. Perhaps, even, to the point of searching for us."

I smiled. "Not where I'm going. Besides, if we both leave, it's possible the rest of the _Jyunishii _will follow suit."

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and i_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and i_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down  
_

He paused pondering. Impatient, I asked, "Well, are you coming?"

Hatori-san didn't make much of an effort in convincing me to let him stay. He simply shook his head and let the ice creep back into his gaze. It was forced this time, though; he wanted to leave, too.

"I wish you happiness."

_I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this_

I swallowed my argument. "You, too."

_I hope it brings you bliss_

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I hope that whatever's here will satisfy you."

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend_

The door flew open, revealing a panicked, raven-haired girl. Her loose kimono fluttered down as she panted. "Kureno."

Tears leaked out that she furiously wiped away. She struggled to speak, managing to squeeze out, "Where will you take her?"

I didn't bother reveal my surprise, for I'm sure she knew everything. It didn't matter how- God simply knows. "She's waiting for me in America."

"She convinced you of this." The tone in her voice said that she was merely confirming what she'd already decided was true.

I hesitated. Was it safe?

Well, the adventure is all in the risk.

"Unintentionally. Arisa is wise, though she may not know it."

Akito's eyes narrowed. "She'll only leave you, you know. Heartbreak is all a high school girl knows."

"Don't you see yourself as a high school girl? Has the facade gotten to you that much? Besides, life without Arisa would hurt, but it'd hurt less than staying here

"I'm going. There's no stopping me."

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the Western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I_

_Am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all Japan_

_No Sohma that there is or was _

_Is ever gonna bring me down_

**OWARI! Wow- this thing went through the CRAZIEST editing process! It started out as YukiXMachi with Yuki talking to Shigure, then YukiXMachi with Kureno encouraging him, but I thought "UGH! It doesn't fit the lyrics!" So, after much consideration and research, I got this. *sigh* Oh the things I could've done with this song to make something good... well, R&R, flames accepted but ignored. Luv y'all!**

**~Miracle (yup- or Belgium X3)**

**BTW, here's the Japanese translations:**

_**-san**_** = honorific for an elder/superior**

_**Tori **_**= bird**

_**Doragon**_** = dragon**

_**Inu **_**= dog**

_**-chan **_**= honorific for a girl, girlfriend, or VERY close friend**

_**Jyunishii **_**= the 12 members of the zodiac (I'm not sure if I spelled this right but I was too lazy to check -_-)**


End file.
